Broken
by Kaho Shriank
Summary: One female takes the chance to get close to the cold-hearted Draco, who is in his 6th year. Willing to endure the abuse for the relationship she thinks she sees, the object of her affection goes through many phases as he realizes the true extent of love.
1. Warm Embrace

Tall male loomed in the doorway of the Slytherin Common Room, arms folded across his broad chest. His semi-muscular build was hidden beneath large ebony robes which held the Slytherin badge. Cloud gray eyes were blazing with longing as he gazed at the female perched on the sofa. White-blond hair was slicked back on his cranium, every hair perfectly placed. Lips were twisted into their trademark smirk as he continued to watch her in silence.  
Unaware of the intruder's eyes, Haruka pulled something from beneath the couch's cushions. It was a leather bound book, hemmed with silver embroidery. Across the front of the book were the words, 'Haruka's Journal' in neat handwriting. The small, delicate, feminine book didn't seem to fit the feisty aura radiating from her petite form.  
Silver locks framed her face, caressing her cheeks and licking her waist in a curtain across her visage. Soft, baby-like sigh escaped her vocals as she brushed strands of hair from creamy-toned features. A glimpse of twin crimson orbs was caught before curtain slid over them again. Hands clutched the book in a white knuckled grip, pages crumpling from her tight grasp. Lower lip was caught between her teeth, a pinkish tinge surrounding her nose and optics. Hands were trembling, so close to tears... Yet she couldn't bring herself to let all her emotions go.  
Draco could sense the sudden change in her. Frown of concern danced across his face as he left his post by the door to occupy the space next to her. So caught up in her thoughts, she didn't change her position, not even acknowledging his presence. Journal was wrenched from her death grip, his fingers lightly turning her face towards his. Silk-like strands were brushed from her face and tucked behind an ear, revealing the startling blood red eyes once again.  
"Are you okay?" His voice softened with distinct concern as he noted the brightness of unshed tears in her eyes. Her cheek was cupped in one of his large hands, finger lightly caressing the soft skin of her cheek. Her eyes hesitantly rose to meet his, their gazes locking. She tried to speak, pushing past the lump swelling in her throat. A pitiful whimper escaped her vocals, lower lip trembling as it was released.  
Instincts took over and he longed to comfort her. Gathering her soft body in his arms, he brought her close. Her head rested on his chest, his hand stroking her back soothingly. For a fraction of a second, she relaxed in his arms before resisting. His heart dropped as she began to push him away. They were enemies, and enemies didn't hug. He released her reluctantly, dropping his gaze hell wards in shame. He had given into his temptations and had shown weakness for the girl across from him.  
A moment of awkward silence passed between them, and he feared to look at her, lest he give in again. Petite fingers slipped beneath his chin. Slightly surprised, he lifted his gaze, confusion written in them. Eyes widened as she leaned towards him, tongue running across plump lower lip. His breath caught as their lips touched, electricity shooting down to his toes. The kiss drew on, the passion growing. Lips were crushed against each other, the kiss growing frenzied. He eased his legs open to allow her to slip closer.  
"Whoa," she murmured, pulling away from him, hands pushing against the arm of the couch to help her sit up. Eyes searched his. "Too fast," she panted, trying to steady her breathing patterns. Almost instantly, they sprang back into each other's arms, lips molded against each other as the kiss was intensified. Slowly, she traced the line o his lips with her tongue, leaving a wet line behind. The erotic move sent Draco into a wave of tremors. He moaned, the wound muffled by her mouth. He ran his hands along her back and hips, easing back until his head rested against the arm of the couch.  
"Too fast," he said breathlessly, letting his muscles relax as he let his arms wrap around her waist. She nodded her agreement, settling down with him. Legs were intertwined, arms around each other. Haruka rested her head on Draco's chest comfortably, lids drifting closed, sleep overwhelming her. He stroked her back, his own lids already closed. Fire still crackling, their breaths in rhythm, they fell asleep in a warm embrace. 


	2. Unexpected

Disclaimers:  
  
--' Like I said before.. I own none of these characters except Haruka.  
  
--  
  
Haruka was drifting in a world of blissful, dreamless slumber, peaceful for once. Suddenly, she jerked off the couch and away from Draco's warmth. Eyes snapped open as she was forced against the wall. She gazed around in a panic, only getting an eyeful of Crabbe and Goyle's large frames.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Crabbe's deep baritone boomed out, beady eyes narrowed into a glare as he stared at her. She scowled and lunged at him, only to be thrown back against the wall.  
  
"Think you can wipe your dirty little mudblood hands on boss?" Goyle grunted, grabbing a fistful of her hair, pushing her head back against the wall. She squeezed her eyes shut in time, slap after slap being delivered. She bit down on her lower lip to muffle the cries of pain. Taking no time to think, Crabbe punched Haruka the same time Goyle slapped her. The force of the blows caused the skin of her cheek to break open, as well as splitting her lip.  
  
Draco groped around, trying to find the body that was nestled against him the night before. Eyes flew open as familiar yelp echoed in the Common Room. He sat up in time to see Goyle force her down on her front. Fear for her clawed at his chest.  
  
"Stop, you idiots!" he roared, the emotion in his voice unfathomable. The dup obeyed, the note in his tones surprising them into stopping. Realizing his mistake, he quickly glanced at his so called 'friends.' "Beating her is my job," he said, gazing at Haruka to see the hope die from her eyes. "The filthy mudblood is mine," he growled, begging for forgiveness silently. She didn't even look up at him, eyes drawn to the ground as she expected the worse. Malfoy's punishments usually were.  
  
Grabbing a fistful of her long hair, he yanked her hair up, a few strands drifting to the ground. She tried to refrain from wincing as he pulled her onto her feet, fingers still tangled in her hair. He pulled her close, noted that the duo was still watching, and slapped her already bleeding cheek. Smirking as he felt a leaden ball grow heavier in the pit of his stomach, he shoved her towards the portrait. It swung open and she was tossed onto the cold stone floor.  
  
Chuckling to themselves, Crabbe and Goyle followed her out, bulky bodies towering over her. She struggled to stand, but Goyle kicked her over. Breath ripped from her lungs, Haruka could only lie there and gasp for air. Draco, steeling himself against the whirl of thoughts, crossed his arms and allowed them to continue their abuse upon her.  
  
Now bleeding in several places, Haruka was picked up by the back of her robes, where she dangled like a doll. Eyes were glazed in pain, chest rising and falling rapidly for air. More chuckles bounced off the stone walls as they began dragging her down the corridor. Draco followed, face void of any emotion, smirk cold. Wand was gripped lightly in his hand, cleaning up the spots of blood that they were leaving behind.  
  
Now in a deserted hallway which wasn't used very often. Goyle glanced over at Draco, who gave an approving nod. Sneering, he dropped her, exchanging stupid chuckles with Crabbe as they walked away, talking about their latest accomplishment. It took all of Draco's willpower not to look back and rush to her side. Robes swirling around their ankles, they turned around the corner, abandoning her broken body.  
  
Unable to move her limbs, which felt as if lead weight had been attached, Haruka allowed the blood to gather up beneath her. She had been abused before, but never this hard. Lids slowly slipped over blood red orbs as she awaited the death that was sure to come. They, meaning Crabbe and Goyle, had planned this. To dump her in this corridor while no one was around.  
  
Fortunately for Haruka, one person iwas/i around. Brushing messy raven black locks from his eyes to clear his vision, male pushed spectacles back up his sweaty nose. Sparkling emerald gaze darted around, examining the statues. He was going to be late for Potions if he didn't hurry. Thank the Heavens that Hermione had informed him of this shortcut. Panting as he jogged on, he rounded a corner and stopped in his tracks. He had ithought/i that this area was deserted, but apparently not. Someone else was there. Was she.. sleeping? Frowning lightly, he jogged closer to inspect.  
  
--  
  
XD Dun dun dun.. Will he stop and help the bloody Slytherin, or leave her to bleed to death? ; Read on.. R&R! 


	3. Explanations

Disclaimers:  
  
-plays tape recorder- I don't own any of these characters except for Haruka.  
  
--  
  
Slowly heading towards the fallen girl, Harry rolled her over onto her back and propped her up. Brushing strands of her hair from her face, he winced as he surveyed the damage. Split cheek and lip. Some bruising and cuts. Someone had seriously worked her over. That was when the Slytherin badge caught his eye. He hesitated, gaze darting back to the female's face. She was a Slytherin, and him, a Gryffindor. Enemies..  
  
"I don't want your help," she slurred, cut lip adding to her already apparent discomfort. She struggled to stand, and managed to, but almost instantly fell limp again. Sucking in a breath and holding it, she forced herself to stand. She was more successful this time, clinging to the wall for support. She could barely trust her legs.  
  
There. She had refused his non-existent offer of help. So why did he feel so guilty about leaving her? She was a Slytherin, who had rudely declined help. Yet.. Sighing as he silently cursed his conscience, he ducked under one of her arms, slinging one of his around her waist to support her as he pulled her away from the wall.  
  
"I said I don't want your help," she snapped, trying - unsuccessfully of course - to pull away from his body. She recoiled against his touch, but couldn't do much more. If it wasn't for his body, she would've collapsed on the floor again.  
  
"I know you don't want it," he said slowly, beginning to walk her down the hall. It was getting cold, and judging by how she stumbled, it wasn't only the pain that was holding her back. Patiently helping her feet move properly in time to his, he flashed a slight smile. "But I'm helping anyway."  
  
"Why?" She was still shying away from the idea that he truly wanted to help. She knew of him. Who didn't? The famous Harry Potter, helping a Slytherin like her. She would've laughed at the mere idea, if it weren't for the fact that she was injured badly. She kept her gaze fixated on the floor, watching her feet. Left, right, left, right... It was almost hypnotic to watch. She felt, rather then saw him shrug.  
  
"Just because." And he left it at that, keeping silent for the rest of the trip. It was quite fascinating to see how patient he was, stopping to help her walk, or just to let her have a breather. He didn't even mind the blood that was soaking through her sleeve and onto his robes. "Just a few more feet," he murmured, noticing that she was slowing down. He was practically dragging her.  
  
Upon the arrival at the infirmary, Madame Pomfrey took one look and gave a shrill cry of alarm. Taking over, she shooed Harry into the hall, drawing the curtains around one of the beds. She bustled back and forth, carrying some strange amber concoction and a set of new robes for Haruka. Watching as Haruka downed the potion easily; was tossed her the robes and Madame Pomfrey closed the curtain behind her as she left. She discarded her blood-stained clothes and pulled the new one on, already heading out of the cubicle.  
  
"What happened?" Madame Pomfrey stopped her at the doorway; frown upon the old lady's features. Eyes were narrowed as she squinted at the young girl. "I've never seen someone this badly beat up.. Who did it, dearie?" She obviously did suspect abuse. This was Haruka's chance. Just one word and she'd be rid of Draco and his buddies. But did she really want to be rid of him?  
  
"I fell down a flight of stairs, Madame Pomfrey, honest." To emphasize this, she plastered on a fake grin. The old woman stared at her for a few moments longer before urging her out the door towards the waiting Harry.  
  
"Don't let it happen again," she warned, rushing off to switch the sheets that Haruka had used. The girl nodded vaguely, trying to think of an excuse to tell Harry. The look upon his face told her that he didn't believe the stairs excuse, and that he demanded the truth. But lying was so much easier.. Wasn't it?  
  
--  
  
oo; Read and review, please. xD Will she rat on her beloved, or lie to the famous Harry Potter? 


End file.
